Doctor Who: Nexus -S2E6- The Day It Ends - (Part 1)
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: Light is Dying The Gilt Takes over The Doctor. Refused to let him die which fulfill The Prophecy. The Doctor is Tired of Running Tired of Hiding. He Takes Matter of his own Hands and Face The God On His Own
1. The Dying Light

Chapter 1: The Dying Light

* * *

On a Friday. A day that is warm with partly cloudy The Doctor is sitting on a tree branch constantly tapping both of his thumb together like something that he knows is not right. Then Myum came down in front of the tree where The Doctor Is

The Doctor: Myum? What are you doing here?

Myum: It's Light...

* * *

Light Himself Lies down on the greenest grass around him. He have his eyes closed, and slowly breathing like he is Meditating. He slowly opened his eyes by the sound of Name being called and see The Doctor and his Familiar

Light: Doctor..

The Doctor: Light...

The Doctor went closer to Light he lays beside Light. Light Just rested his head as The Doctor softly petting and scratching his head

The Doctor: Is it true?

Light: What is?

The Doctor: That you are dying..

Light: Oh Thete I Didn't Want you to worry, You may have Grown a lot but To Me; your like the young child of mine

The Doctor: Don't Call Me That

Light: Why Not?

The Doctor: That's Not My Name

Light: But Use To be, But know it's The Doctor. You have changed so much.

The Doctor Didn't Say Anything After that. He Went Under Light Trying Lift him up using his back.

Light: What are you doing?

The Doctor: Just Please change your size

Light made himself lighter by making his body by the size of a Preteen which help The Time Lord more better. The Doctor is now Carrying Light like Piggy back ride, and Continued walking as Myum follows.

* * *

At The Hinata Home

There was a knock on the door. Keroro went and answered it by opening the door and it be The Doctor who just came barge in the home. Without Stopping The Doctor head to the living room and carefully Placed Light Carefully on the couch

Keroro: Doctor, What's Going On?

The Doctor Didn't Say anything He looked at Keroro, Then at Light, and Myum.

The Doctor: Come On I Will Tell you

The Doctor and Keroro Both went outside of the home to keep the conversation between them two

The Doctor: Light is Dying.

Keroro: Light?

The Doctor: That Dragon on the couch That's Light, The Living Incarnation of The Concept. To many Introduction

Keroro: What you gonna do...?

The Doctor: That's The Problem I dont know what to do. He is a Concept I Barely Know Their Biology. In The Mean time I Want you To Look Out For Light as I Take Myum Somewhere.

Keroro: Ok

The Doctor is walking to the direction to Dororo's Home

Myum: Doctor...

The Doctor: I Will Find a way to save your father and the rest of your bother and sisters, You got my Word. I Promise

They Reach To Dororo's Place

They Reach to Dororo's Place. Dororo Sees Them coming

Dororo: Doctor?

The Doctor: Been awhile.

Dororo: Yeah, Sure has.

The Doctor: Where's Vandek?

Dororo: Sleeping. Should I wake him?

The Doctor: No Leave him be. I want you to look out for This one. His name is Myum. Even know he is a child but believe me he is smarter like I am.

The Doctor hand over Myum to Dororo

Dororo: Why? What's Going On?

The Doctor: The Crisis is Still going on. Light is Dying. I'm Going to try to find a way to Revive him. When I Do...I'm gonna Deal With Dark

The Doctor Began Walking off

Dororo: Just don't do anything Rash.

The Doctor: Can't promise that.

Later In The Day

Natsumi Walking home from School. She have look like Something is in her mind. Koyuki Came By

Koyuki: Hey Natsumi

Natsumi: Oh Hey Koyuki...

Koyuki: Is something wrong?

Natsumi: Oh it just nothing much. It's Just that Fuyuki today He been.. not himself lately and The Doctor Just Disappeared.

Koyuki: Maybe I can find what's going since Dororo Does have more close connection to each other

Natsumi: I guess

Later as Koyuki reach to her Home

Koyuki: Dororo, I'm Home

Dororo: Hello Koyuki. How was School.

Koyuki: Oh it was great. Hey Dororo can i ask you something

Dororo: Is it about The Doctor?

Koyuki: How do you know?

Dororo Show Myum: on of Light's Children

Koyuki: awww who's this?

Dororo: This is Myum. He said this is The Doctor's Apprentice

Koyuki: So The Doctor was here then?

Dororo: Yes, and He Left

Koyuki: To Where?

Dororo: He said he is going to face dark one more time

At Night The Doctor is on a hill top Meditating. He took a deep breath than exhale,After that he opened his eyes

The Doctor: Now I'm Ready

The Doctor manage to get inside the home of the hinatas he sees Light Sleeping on the couch. He Placed his hand on Light's Chest. to feel the heart beat. He notice that is very weak.

He took his hand off. He Started Flicking his wrist until it began to glow. Than he Placed his glowing hand on light body again then energy began traveling alone the Dragon's Body.

At Dororo and Koyuki's Home is Where Myum is sleeping. then his body began to glow with the same energy.


	2. The Doctor's Anger - Part 1

Chapter 2: The Doctor's Anger (Part 1)

* * *

There is a voice that started to fade in Saying "Father" Repeatedly. Through Light's Point of view he slowly opened his eyes, as his vision Focuses, and beginning to see his child: Myum.

Myum: Father, You're Feeling Well

Light: I am?

Light Sat up Studying himself Noticing that he is not feeling weak but yet stronger. He then checked his heart and seems to be beating just fine, but one odd thing he did detected. He moved his paw hands to the right and surprised on what he felt

Light: Myum Let Me feel your heart

Light Placed his hand on The left of Myum's Chest and feel the heartbeat and then move to the right and felt on what he previously felt.

Myum: Father, What's Wrong?

Light: Two Hearts... Where's The Doctor?

Myum: The Blue Frog said that he will Face Dark on his own.

Light: Oh No.

Time: Light We Have a Problem

Light looked at where the voice came from and see a White Furred Dragon with Blue Markings

Light: Time?

* * *

Previously at Night

The Doctor Walks out of the door of the Hinata's Home Holding his hands, and having a bit of trouble of Breathing. He went towards the TARDIS bit Staggering. Took the key out of his pocket and insert it to the keyhole, and turned it. took him a have a minute he pushed the door.

He continued on walking directly to the console staggering. Once he made it a voice can be heard that came behind him saying "What have you done?"

The Doctor turns around and see The White and Blue Fur Dragon Standing on it's "hind" Legs on the door way

The Doctor: Time. IT's Been Long

Time: I won't ask again: What have you done?

The Doctor: Nothing. I didn't do anything

Time: Your Vitals are Very Low

The Doctor: it's just nothing ok

The Doctor Went Underneath the console digging through some stuff that he is looking for. He got out some Chronodyne Generators, and hid them to his pockets as also grabbed few time bombs.

Then he went back up from the stairs as he still se the dragon standing there in the same spot.

The Doctor: Your still here?

Time: I want to know..

The Doctor: Light was dying so I did to do to prevent that.

Time: How?

The Doctor didn't immediately respond he turned around facing the time rotter.

Time: Well?

The Doctor: it did require my life to do so all of it

Time: You used your regeneration!?

The Doctor: Well What other choice there be!? What other Alternative? Having me standing over his grave!?

Time: I know you're angry Doctor, but what you just did...

The Doctor: I Would Rather Die than seeing Light Slowly fade away.

Time: Now it's happening to you. Think someone gonna save you?

The Doctor: I'm not inspecting nor Hoping, Anyone to save me. If my life ends there then it will ends there. I Have been living a very long life. I always think it's about Time for me to end it

Time: Don't You Dare Talk like that. Not even when I am around.

The Doctor: Why? You To prevent my death? Your a living incarnation of Time itself. not a Healer.

Time didn't say anything from that. It actually hit his heart hard. Tears began forming in his eyes. Then just flew out of the TARDIS. All The Doctor did is that he pull down the lever that made his ship began taking off

* * *

Present

Light: So he gave is Regenerative Energy to revive me and my children

Time: I Believe so..

Light Just look at his Paw hands for a moment, Then he thought of something that hit him in the head

Light: Wait a minute..You said that He is not inspecting for someone to save him.

Time: Yeah, Why?

Light: The Doctor Can Be a Fool, But he is not an Idiot. He Knows That Someone Will Save Him, and That is Me. He said that because he is angry even know the things he say can be awfully true. But let me tell you this Time; He knows that we are not just gonna stand here, as his anger take control.

Time: Then why are we just standing here? We must go.

Light: Hang on a moment.

Time: What is it?

Light: Maybe We Should Leave Him.

Time: What?

Light: Look, I know it sounds crazy but its his choice

Time: The Fact is That He is going to die

Light look at his son. He picks up the child without saying nothing leaving Myum and Time Confused. Light's hand began to glow golden then as Light's Hands began to glow. The Golden Swirls began to form on the body of Myum making looking like it is a tattoo. The lines of swirls

Light: There..

Time: What you did?

Light: I transferred The Doctor's Regenerative Energy and Embedded To my Son Body

Time: What you want Myum to do?

Light: Think of a Dzaghlies Will do; Save Their Master

* * *

In The unknown place as The Doctor is sitting on a rock in a more Terrible State like a exhausted man

The Doctor: Dark I am Calling you out. Just Me and You no one else

Dark Manifested Few Feet in front of The Doctor.

Dark: Oh I do find this just an irony; You're not the first to Face Me

The Doctor: I know that the fact is that I was there

Dark: ah yes The Man who couldn't stay dead

The Doctor: oh stop it. I know you weren't trying to kill me if your were you will done it yourself, But you didn't. You Knew That The Children would take my soul. You Weren't Trying to Kill me You were Trying to get rid of me because I was Light's Only Defense Line.

Dark: How did you Figure all of this?

The Doctor: I Maybe a Fool, also an Idiot but i am very opened Minded. I was Going to take Revenge on you, But Thought of it that it will not be a good will just make me into a "Warrior"

The Doctor Felt a sudden Pain in his right side of his chest, as he fell off the rock which he was sitting on to the ground, and have Dark Concern.

Dark: What is Happening to you?

The Doctor: I Used my Regeneration to Restore Light and his Children, Leaving the coast of my Life

Dark: You're Dying? But you can't Be.

The Doctor: You Did this Dark. This What Actions you have led through.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
